


Of Death and Fear: Glimpses of Life

by Mask_of_Brutality



Series: ODF Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Dates, First Time, Gen, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_Brutality/pseuds/Mask_of_Brutality
Summary: Just one shots of Merith and Pitch that weren't covered in the main story. I am open to requests of possible situations that people want to see. Mature scenes will probably be at Ao3 under the same pseudonym.





	Of Death and Fear: Glimpses of Life

Slipping seamlessly from the Netherworld into the mortal realm, Merith silently sulked as he leant against a nearby tree. It had been two weeks since his capture by the annoyance called the Boogeyman and their...agreement. After pushing himself away from the distraction of Pitch’s lips, Merith made a demand. Just because they happened to be soulmates didn’t mean he was going to hop straight into bed with the older spirit; there was too many false rumors between them and not enough actual knowledge about each other for any type of relationship to work out. Surprisingly, at least to Merith, despite his passionate speech and kiss, Pitch had agreed with no complaints, only a request to meet in the forest where they had first met in two weeks’ time.

“Why, hello Merith. Did you steal the sun, my shadows have grown darker in the radiance of your presence.” said Pitch as he slid out from the tree’s shadows to an unimpressed Merith. He bowed deeply and from his robes offered a single rose to Merith. As Merith grabbed the rose, Pitch gently captured his hand and placed a gentle kiss over his ring laden fingers.

Smacking his hand away with a faint blush, Merith scowled down at the smirking Boogeyman.

“I’m not a girl Black. Don’t treat me like one.” 

Pitch looked properly chastised as he grasped Merith’s slender hands in his larger pale ones.

“My apologies Merith, I didn’t mean to insult you with my behavior, but seeing your lovely blush at my actions,” cue in Merith’s reddening face, “I just couldn’t help myself. It’s been a long time since I’ve, been with someone.” Pitch confessed softly.

Merith stared at Pitch in surprise, he didn’t think Pitch could be this soft. But what did he really know about Pitch other than what he had heard from other spirits?

Smiling softly at the older spirit, Merith realized he was glad they were taking this chance to really learn about each other. “Thank you for understanding; I didn’t mean to be so harsh, especially since you meant well, just, treat me normal, ok?”

Pitch stared long and hard at Merith before a small smirk grew on his face.

“I would like to ask a favor of you,” continuing at Merith’s questioning face. “I have this basket, full of food and drink, but I seemed to have packed too much for just one person. Would you eat with me, so it doesn’t go to waste?”

Merith laughed in amusement as he nodded. ‘It seems like the Boogeyman could be a smooth talker when he wants to be.’ thought Merith as Pitch guided him into the shadows only to reappear at the edge of a grassy meadow edged with colorful wildflowers. They settled the blanket used to cover the basket on a soft patch of grass and then Merith bemusedly watched as Pitch began unloading fancy dinnerware fit for royalty; followed by a large, fresh loaf of bread, seasoned lamb, beef, and chicken, freshly cooked vegetables, and finally various pastries like fruit tarts and mini pies as well as an assortment of fresh fruit.

At Merith’s gaze, Pitch mumbled, almost defensively. “I didn’t know what you’d like, so I got lots of things. Just in case.”

Merith laughed, pleasantly surprised at the spread of food that the infamous Boogeyman had made just to impress him. At Pitch’s insistence, he settled into a comfortable spot as he watched Pitch pile food onto a plate, occasionally looking at Merith for approval of what he placed on the plate. Merith thought it was so amusing seeing the Nightmare King being such a gentleman, trying to court him.

“Why are you trying so hard?” Merith blurted out as he accepted the full plate from the older man.

“Hmm?” Pitch hummed as he gave Merith his full attention.

Merith flushed slightly at his unplanned outburst but continued. “I mean, why are you doing this? Why did you change your mind about the bond?”

Pitch stared at him for a moment, face thoughtful as he nudged at the younger man to eat. Merith tried a couple of bites, but the food slid down his throat uncomfortably as he waited anxiously for the older man’s response. ‘Maybe I should have waited another day to be asking these types of questions, it’s the first date and I’ve already screwed up, now the mood’s been ruined, good job idiot-’

A finger poked him in the forehead. Startled, green eyes flew up to meet pale gold eyes, eyes that held a spark of amusement within their depths.

“I can clearly see you overthinking, so let me speak and ease your mind.” said Pitch with a smirk, causing Merith to flush again at how transparent he was being.

“Put simply, I find you attractive and interesting. If I can have the chance to spend the rest of my existence a little less lonely and hated, I am very willing, and even eager, to see if something can develop between us. Is that okay?”

“Um...yeah, yeah that’s ok, perfect actually, thanks for being honest. Really…” Merith mumbled, slightly shocked. Back in his former life when he was just Harry Potter, no one was ever honest and open with him, always having a hidden agenda because of being the Boy-Who-Lived. Having someone state so bluntly that they wanted him for being himself; a flush of warmth spread throughout his body. Merith smiled brightly at Pitch and scooted closer to the older spirit to start eating, laughing softly at the shocked look on Pitch’s face.

“Rule #1 when courting me, I love cuddling and being affectionate.”

Pitch cautiously placed an arm over Merith’s shoulder, a small smile grew on his face when Merith did nothing but scoot closer.

“Duly noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will basically cover all the big time leaps within the story, just snapshot moments of their life. If you have any requests of things you'd like me to write about, just let me know okay? :D Thank you so much for all your support!


End file.
